<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Haikyuu! Various x Female Germaphobe Reader] Such a Germ. by XxLiteral_LegendxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543191">[Haikyuu! Various x Female Germaphobe Reader] Such a Germ.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLiteral_LegendxX/pseuds/XxLiteral_LegendxX'>XxLiteral_LegendxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Everyone is cute, F/M, Fluff, Germaphobe Reader, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, This Is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLiteral_LegendxX/pseuds/XxLiteral_LegendxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a Germaphobe in high school, you find everything and everyone disgusting. You only became a manager for Karasuno because your new friend, Kiyoko asked you to. No other reason. You just wanted to help, you are in no way interested in the revolting game "Volleyball" these weirdos keep talking about. Why don't they understand you don't like them, you literally tell them to their faces. And what's with all these strangers asking for your number whenever you take off your mask?! Why can't they just ask for tips on how to sanitize properly??</p><p> </p><p>(This is a Haikyuu! Various x Female Germaphobe Reader. Yes you do replace Yachi((I'm sorry bb😭)) this is my first X Reader fanfic so please don't be too upset if something doesn't make sense! I update whenever I can lol. I'll obviosity try and make this funny like I try and do with all my other stories. At some point it will go into texting but it will prob be a little while until that. Anyway, enjoy my crack fic. I'll try and update this whenever I can btw)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haikyuu/Reader, Various/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Haikyuu! Various x Female Germaphobe Reader] Such a Germ.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Haikyuu Various x Female Germaphobe Reader<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Chapter One; Karasuno Manager.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>(Sorry if this is confusing but I sometimes switch to your POV and no one's POV lmao, idk why but I did. Sorry)</em><br/>
</b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Haah? Volleyball? Kiyoko, that's a sport. That means sweat, and other things. Disgusting." You said scrunching your nose and fixing your mask. "Just thinking of the sport makes me want to bathe myself in sanitizer..." You grumbled.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Please? Just try it out! You don't have to do much since I'm there. If you don't like it you can quit! Just please give it a try!" Kiyoko smiled at you. <br/>
<br/>
You blinked as Kiyoko grabbed both of your hands, looking into your eyes. "Please...Y/N, I'm begging you..." Kiyoko mumbled. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
You sighed, "Fine. ONLY for a little. I won't promise you I'll like it but...I'll try."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Really?! Thank you, Y/N! I'll pick you up right after school and show you the team! This means a lot!" Kiyoko shouted, sprinting away with a smile on her face.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
-Time Skip-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Is that the new maNaGer?!" A short guy with orange hair shouted, staring at you.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Hey there beautiful!" Another shouted.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Well team, I'd like you to meet my friend, your potential new manager." Kiyoko smiled, signaling you to introduce yourself to the team. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
You blinked, sighing before holding a hand up "Sup, I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you guys. Please stay approximately 10ft away from me. Or even better," You smirked "10 Yards away."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Nice to meet you!" A grey haired boy smiled at you.</p><p>A man with a Goatee bent down in your face smiling creepily at you. "You're a first year?" He asked, making you squeak at the closeness. "yEs-"<br/>
<br/>
"Give her some space Asahi!" Another tall boy shouted. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
You looked towards the grey haired boy staring blankly at the two behind him who were look at you weirdly. "sToP iT! YouR CrEEpInG hEr OuT!!" The grey haired boy shouted, putting his hands in their faces.<br/>
<br/>
The man with the Goatee smiled, speaking up. "This is really great news! Now you guys got a manager for next year!"<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah!" The orange haired boy shouted happily.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
You blinked, watching as Kiyoko waved her hands, speaking, "Well...It's not exactly guaranteed that she'll be here next year. I asked her today at the very last minute, so she's only dropping by before going to do her cleaning duties." She smiled, before continuing. "I just wanted her to meet the team today."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I smiled, waving once again "It's nice to meet you all." I looked down as my phone vibrated in my backpack. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I took it out of my backpack seeing the text of my friend asking where I am. "I have to go. See you all later. Kiyoko, you owe me lunch since you distracted me" I smiled before walking away to do my cleaning duties. As I closed the door I bumped into someone. I stiffened. "M-My bad, I wasn't watching where I was walking." I mumbled, grabbing my hand sanitizer and putting some onto my hands before actually walking away.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Ah yes, my favorite time of the day. Cleaning" I smiled putting my gloves on. <em>Can't wait to make a whole classroom shine and smell like a ✨h o s p i t a l </em><em>✨ </em>you hummed happily.</p><p>-Time Skip after you ✨c l e a n e d ✨ and now it's the next day-</p><p>You hummed fixing your mask and texting on your phone. Surprisingly the teachers don't care that you're on your phone and neither does anyone else. But whatever. You're not complaining. The less social interaction the better, humans are just disgusting. Them and their germ spreading selfs...Utterly d i s g u s t i n g.</p><p>You hum quietly to yourself scrolling through other people's social media and admiring the new sanitizers. You're thinking about ordering some new masks. Some with those cute face expressions. Maybe some gloves too. Disposable gloves of course.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N!" An obnoxious voice shouts, drawing attention towards you.</p><p>You look towards your classroom door where two boys who you think were at that gym when you went to meet the team you were checking out. "Sorry to bother you!" The short one smiled at you with that blank faced boy behind him.</p><p><em>What do these weirdos want? Interrupting my peace. God humans are annoying. Bet they both chew with their mouth open. </em>You thought angrily to yourself.</p><p>'I'm Shoyo Hinata from Class 1!" The Orange haired boy spoke, breaking you out of your thoughts. He pointed towards the taller boy beside him. "This is Kageyama." Kageyama bowed, not saying anything.</p><p>"Do you get good grades?" Hinata asked.</p><p>I blinked, nodding. <em>Of course I get good grades, you moron</em><b><em>. </em></b><em>I'd be studying right now if I didn't </em><em>😀</em></p><p>"Do you think you could help us with english! If we fail our exams next month we won't be able to go on the trip to Tokyo..." Hinata spoke.</p><p>"We had Tsukishima help study us for awhile but he's not helping us now because we're too stupid!" Hinata groaned dejected.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, mumbling. "I can help if you guys want me to." I grunted as Hinata got into my face smiling "ReaLLY?" He shouted. <em>I literally just-ugh</em> "Yes." I nodded.</p><p>-Time Skip again lmao-</p><p>"Ohhh, I get it! Thank you so much, Y/N!" Hinata shouted. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing" you hummed, clearly liking the praise.</p><p>"Wow, your notes are so clear and easy to understand!" Hinata praised you some more.</p><p>"Your small drawings also help a little bit..." Kageyama smiled slightly, still writing.</p><p>"Oh? Well that's good." You smiled. <em>Maybe these guys aren't so disgusting...Still gross but not as much.</em></p><p>You looked at Hinata's notebook circling some things "Ah, Colors also help make things easier but not too muc-Oh shoot, I didn't mean to write in your notebook. Sorry" You mumbled, iching to use some hand sanitizer but didn't want to be rude.</p><p>"OH! ThAt dOEs maKE it EAISeR!" Hinta shouted- <em>wait...It was Hinta right...? Nono Hinata!</em> You reminded yourself</p><p>After a couple moments of silence you spoke. "So...Hinata, do you like studying?" I asked, curious.</p><p>Suddenly Hinata got gloomy and look down "No...I can't stand staying still for that long" He grumbled.</p><p>I nodded. <em>not everyone likes studying, that's fine.</em> "So you're only studying so much so you can go on that trip in Tokyo, right?" I asked.</p><p>Hinata nodded, his mood suddenly changing again. "Yeah! We're gonna have practice matches with a bunch of good teams in Tokyo!"</p><p><em>Why is he so excited for human interaction? I was right, you really are a weirdo. But... </em>I smiled.</p><p>"That's...Kinda cool. I don't think I'd ever be excited for a volleyball game like you." I mumbled.</p><p>"There is this school called Nekoma High, and their setter is a genius! They also have this rooster looking captain that's really evil but a good receiver, so no matter what we do he goes like 'FuwA! I DoN'T tHink SO'!" Hinata exaggerates. "Their libero is pretty impressive too." Kageyama comments.</p><p><em>Wtf are they talking about? Libero? Setter? Rooster looking? Huh- Are these some kind of weird volleyball codes? </em>I thought, ignoring Hinata who was going on about some Grand King and some dude named Ushiwaka and talking about some tall people from...Date Tech? Iron wall? I am so confused but 6'3? "That's pretty tall..."</p><p>I looked at Hinata. "Does that mean you're like Kiyoko?" I questioned. Hinata blinked, tilting his head. "Huh...Why do you think that?"</p><p>"It's just, I mostly see tall people playing Volleyball. And most of the guys on your team are pretty tall..." Hinata stood up quickly "I-I may be short but I'm still a starter. Well, only for now..." He blushed, reminded of his height.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry! I judged you by your height!" I apologized, genuinely sorry for assuming he was a manager because of his height.</p><p>"Nahhh, It's fine! I'm used to it!" Hinata smiled at me. <em>That's not something you should be used to but oKAY.</em> "I may not be tall but..." Hinata spoke, bringing my attention to him. "I can fly!"</p><p>I looked up at him, <em>wtf fly? Huh, is he insane too? What the hell.</em></p><p>"HINAta, DOn't forget to copy this dowN!!!!" Kageyama reminded the shorter. "Oh yeah..." Hinata mumbled, sitting down.</p><p>"Those guys may be bigger than me but...When I'm in a game, It's like I'm a hero. Fighting against my enemies! It's so exciting, I feel invincible." I blinked looking at Hinata who was still writing. <em>Mans is on some fucking cocaine oh my fuckin god.</em></p><p>"Like a tiny giant lol" I giggled to myself, not realizing I spoke out loud. Hinata stood up slamming his hands on the desk. ""WaIT YOu KNOW thE TiNY GIaNt???"</p><p>I blink "wat. No I was just calling you a small person" I mumbled, not paying attention to whatever Kageyama and Hinata yelled about.</p><p>-Small Time Skip-</p><p>"Can we do this again?" Hinata asked.</p><p>I nodded, "Mhm, to get better you both need to continue studying with someone. So I guess I'll be that someone who helps..." Smiling lightly.</p><p>"OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH" Hinata shouted happily, grabbing my hands and shaking them violently. <em>Nonono nevermind, disgusting. Please let go of me you vermin.</em></p><p>Before I could yell at Hinata for touching me he and Kageyama we're already a couple feet away from me waving. "Byee! See you at PRACtIcE!!" Hinata shouted.</p><p>I stopped being disgusted for a second, smiling at the two before walking back into my classroom. <em>For some reason I feel the need to buy millions of hand sanitizer for the future....</em></p><p>-Last Time Skip :')-</p><p>I hum walking to the gym. I did all my cleaning duties early so I could come watch the team practice. I guess I won't really have anything after this huh? Whatever, hope this lasts a while.</p><p>"OH HEY Y/N LOOK! WE HAD A QUIZ IN ENGLISH TODAY A GUESS WA\HAT! IT HAD A BUNCH OF THE QUESTIONS YOU TAUGHT US! AND I GOT ALMOST ALL OF THEM CORRECT, LOOK, LOOK!!!" Hinata shouted, surprising you. He put his test paper in your face.</p><p>You flinched, trying not to get annoyed at the close contact before seeing his grade. "Wow, that's actually not bad, Hinata!" You praised.</p><p>"Hinata! Let's practice!" You heard a voice shout before Hinata shouted a quick reply back to them running their direction.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"So, you'll be observing today. There's no reason for you to be nervous." Kiyoko spoke, smiling at me. <em>I- NerVOuS? Who does Kiyoko think I am? </em>"Oh, and watch out for the strays." <em>Strays? What does she mean by that?</em> I mumbled to myself</p><p>"You should move back a little." I heard a voice speak. I looked back and saw the person I bumped into yesterday when I was leaving. "Oh, are you another player?" I asked.</p><p>"What? No, I'm just the coach" The man smiled.</p><p>"Oh, sorry for assuming..." I spoke.</p><p>"Ah, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I'm Ukai. What's your name?" He smiled at me.</p><p>"Oh, I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you, sir." I smiled back at him, though he probably couldn't tell due to the mask but I'm pretty sure he guessed it when my eyes crinkled a little.</p><p>"Wow, they're so good" I mumbled, watching them play, I saw Kiyoko walk beside me again, smiling.</p><p>-I LIED THIS IS THE LAST TIME SKIP-</p><p>I walked beside Kiyoko listening to Takeda speak. "I know this is sudden but you'll be glad to know Ougijishi High School requested a practice match tomorrow, and I accepted it. They were impressed with your performance at the inter-high prelims." He smiled at the team. " \It's important for us to remember the disappointment of losing against Seijoh. But still, there's no need to dwell on that feeling right now. Just focus on winning!" Ukai shouted, causing the others to cheer in excitement.</p><p>I smiled watching them ask questions left and right, seemingly excited for the match.</p><p>I walk towards the restroom, changing into my school uniform before walking back to the gym. Blinking as I saw it was empty. "Oh, Y/N! You finished changing? I still have to change. But after I change I'll walk you home." Kiyoko smiled at me, walking were the bathroom should be.</p><p>"Ah, It's fine. You don't have to-do that..." I shouted towards her, getting quieter as she continued walking. Probably ignoring me so she can still walk me home."</p><p>I pause hearing coach Ukai and Takeda talking about a bus being occupied? I listened for a bit, worried before I heard my name being called.</p><p>"Oh, Hinata" I mumbled, fixing my mask again.</p><p>"ARE YOU GONNA BE OUR NEW TEAM MANAGER???" Hinata shouted, excitedly.</p><p>"Uh...Well-" "ArE YA???" He shouted, interrupting me. <em>Be patient. I was about to tell you, you impatience child.</em> I thought angrily.</p><p>"hEy. fIRsT yEar giRl! LISTEN uP!" More voices shouted, once again interrupting me. <em>That's not how you get someone's attention. </em><em>😀</em></p><p>"You better join Karasuno's Volleyball Club!" <em>Excuse me, what?🤡</em></p><p>"-Cause now that you're around, Kiyoko talks to us more than usual." The other beside the short boy spoke confidently.</p><p>My eye twitched, <em>Does literally no one know any manners? Be kinder when asking for a favor, you disgusting germs.</em></p><p>I watched as both of them get punched. "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU RECRUIT HER, YOU IDIOTS!" The guy shouted. <em>Daichi was his name right?</em></p><p>"I'm sorry, they can't help how stupid they are..." The boy who introduced himself as Sugawara bowed.<em> Shouldn't they be the ones apologizing? Also, why do I get parent vibes from this guy?</em></p><p>I shook my head, trying to be kind. <em>Even though I want to say worse </em>"No, they're fine. I guess I'm happy that they want me on the team." I laughed, Ignoring as they for some reason started talking about Kiyoko. I decided to walk away silently when they started cheering something about Nekoma. I smiled, leaving to go home.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>